robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenger
Challenger was a pair of robots which competed in Series 2 and 3 of Robot Wars. Neither version of the robot achieved much success, with the Series 2 version being eliminated in the Joust Trial, and the Series 3 version, Challenger 2, reaching the second round of its Heat before losing to Panzer there. Driver Steve Dove also controlled one of the stock robots, Eubank the Mouse, in Series 1, as well as joining Team Joint Effort in Series 6 when they entered GBH 2. Versions of Challenger Challenger The original Challenger was a somewhat triangular "Ferrari red" box wedge shaped robot with yellow and black stripes that entered the 2nd and 3rd series of Robot Wars. It was painted scarlet red with spikes on top to resemble hair; during Series 2 these were not yet implemented and a yellow flag was there instead. It also had an angle grinder and a custom built gearbox and its weapons in Series 2 were a set of stainless steel spikes with racing car springs to protect the robot from shocks, a milling cutter with three carbine inserts and a 3000RPM carbine movable saw at the back. Challenger 2 Although Challenger 2 was largely the same robot in terms of design and structure, a more prominent 100RPM cutting blade powered by a motorcycle starter motor and lifting spikes was added in Series 3 to impale opponents on the top of the robot, where more spikes were added to hold robots in place. Bladed wedges also surrounded the drum-type weapon in order to feed other robots into the weapon. This version of Challenger was narrowly over the weight limit for heavyweight robots at the time of Series 3. Robot History Series 2 Challenger was the first to run the Gauntlet in its heat and started by trying to smash through the brick wall. After taking several attempts to break through, Challenger then got stuck on the ramp and the house robots came in to inflict damage. Challenger did however cover enough ground to just get through as Griffon failed to travel as far, putting it through in fifth place. Next was the Trial stage where the robots were up against Matilda in the Joust, Challenger started badly by driving into the side of the ramp, Matilda then came in, pushing Challenger back past the start and cease was called, Challenger was eliminated as it had travelled -1 metre. Series 3 The new robot, Challenger 2, fought its first battle against Atlas. Both Atlas and Challenger drove into each other at the start, before Challenger 2 pushed Atlas around the arena. Challenger's weapon buckled the armour of Atlas. Atlas was stuck on the arena wall, and was attacked by the House Robots. With that victory, it met Panzer. However, the design of the robots meant that Panzer kept driving over Challenger, unable to get pushing power, and Challenger's top spikes failed to hold its opponent on top. Challenger took defensive action, and fled from Panzer. After being unable to attack Panzer effectively, Challenger 2 was pushed into the pit from behind by its opponent. Whilst it was in the pit, Challenger 2 got attacked by the house robots, in particular being hit by Shunt's axe before cease was called. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Challenger's Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Challengerinsides.jpg|The team show the insides of the Series 2 Challenger Challenger_1_insides.jpg|The internals of Challenger from Series 2 Challenger before painting.jpg|An unpainted Challenger from Series 2 Challenger2TeamS3.jpg|The Challenger team in Series 3 NOTE: Steve Dove joined Team Joint Effort to enter GBH 2 into Series 6. Outside Robot Wars Challenger took part in the Bordon Charity Event in 1999http://robotwars101.org/events/1999/Bordon1999/. Challenger 2 took part in the Charity Events at High Wycombehttp://robotwars101.org/events/1999/Wycombe1999/ and Sevenoaks http://robotwars101.org/events/1999/SevenOaks/. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 6 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in German Robot Wars